[unreadable] [unreadable] In recognition of the growing importance of genetics and genomics techniques applied to human disease, and in awareness of the extent to which lung disease research could benefit from expanded use of these technologies, we propose the Colorado Pulmonary Genetics and Genomics Program (CPGGP) for the career development of scholars in pulmonary genetics and genomics research. Objectives of the proposed career development program: Train leaders in the field of clinical research in lung disease genetics and genomics Build a curriculum combining the best of our existing pulmonary medicine training, human medical genetics, and clinical sciences programs Increase collaboration Recruit excellent scholars from various backgrounds Our proposed program responds to the NHLBI blueprint and has the following components for achieving these objectives: A curriculum designed to bring all scholars to a commensurate understanding of the fundamentals and realities of lung disease genetics and genomics research, regardless of their background Breadth of study through research opportunities in ongoing genetics and/or genomics research in one of four major lung diseases: Acute Lung Injury / Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ALI/ARDS), Pulmonary Hypertension (PH), Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease / Cancer Prevention (COPD/CA), and Granulomatous Lung Disease Collaboration through co-mentored research projects Preparation for independent clinical research through training in clinical research design, regulatory oversight, grant writing, human subject use, and ethics inherent in human medical genetics research Program evaluation and trainee follow-up The Program assimilates the expertise resident in Pulmonary Diseases, Medical Genetics, Bioinformatics, and the Clinical Sciences Training Program in order to afford Scholars the opportunity for significant choices regarding their journey through the Program, and optimizing their future success. In the current paradigm, not only will Scholars benefit, but Mentors will also profit through their involvement in the Program. By more broadly covering selected Pulmonary Diseases, the Program can have a pronounced impact on the application of genetics and genomics to lung diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]